The invention relates to fuel cell power plants and, more particularly, to a fuel cell power plant and method for operating same whereby an end user is provided with a reformate product in addition to conventionally provide electricity and heat.
A fuel cell is a device which directly converts chemical energy into electrical energy and heat. In a fuel cell, fuel and oxygen are supplied to spaced apart electrodes where the release and acceptance of electrons occurs. An ion transfer electrolyte capable of conducting electrical charge separates the electrodes.
The fuel cell power plant typically operates on fuel which is processed in a fuel processing system (FPS) such as a reformer or the like to produce reformate, a high-hydrogen-content fuel.
Although fuel cell power plants operate exceptionally well so as to provide desired electricity and heat requirements to end use consumers, there are additional needs which are not currently met by conventional fuel cell power plants.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a fuel cell power plant and method for operating same wherein additional benefits to the consumer are realized.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a fuel cell power plant and method wherein the consumer is directly provided with end-use reformate, as well as electricity and heat.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.